A Long Weekend in Paris
by Tr8rT00per
Summary: One shot set in my story The Green Eyed Devil and the Blue Eyed Angel. It's what happened when Sebastian and Marley went to Paris while studying abroad. Rating T for safety but there isn't anything bad in here I don't think. Let me know what you all think!


**Hi all, so I am gonna release a few one shots in the same world as my story The Green Eyed Devil and the Blue Eyed Angel because there were scenes and things that I wanted to write about but they slowed the story down too much. So these are just a little behind the scenes of what happened during some of the gaps in the story.**

 **Let me know what you guys think. As always reviews are welcome.**

* * *

 **Marley POV**

Marley opened her eyes as she heard someone knocking on her door. She raised her head, as she heard Sebastian's voice drift through the door.

"Marley, you up?" He called.

"No." She said back.

Sebastian opened the door and walked over to sit on the edge of her bed. She stared at him. "Come on, it's time to get up." He said.

She frowned. "Why?" She asked. "It's a long weekend."

"Because," he said holding up two train tickets. "We are going to Paris for the long weekend."

Marley sat up quickly. "Really?" She said grabbing the tickets.

Sebastian smiled at her enthusiasm. "My aunt left for Florence with her latest fling, so you and I are going to take a trip." He said.

Sebastian's aunt, Molly, was a great girl but not one that would typically be considered for chaperone. She was 28 years old, almost 25 years younger that Sebastian's dad, her older brother. She worked as an accountant for some business owner, worked 3 months out of the year for $400k and spent the rest of her time jetting around the world, a new love interest every month or so, and never at the apartment. Marley and Sebastian had pretty much been left alone the entire stay so far, and they had been there for 2 months already.

Sebastian left her alone to get ready. They were only going to be in Paris for 2 days, the other two would be spent on the train, so they didn't need to pack very much. After dressing in jeans, a t-shirt and comfortable shoes, Marley packed a small bag and met Sebastian in the kitchen.

"Come on." He said. "We'll pick something up to eat on the way."

Marley couldn't contain her excitement as they found seats on the train. She was bouncing in her seat as they waited. "I can't wait to see Paris." She said smiling at Sebastian as he put their bags in the overhead storage.

"I couldn't tell." He teased as he handed her his passport and the tickets to put in her purse.

"You've told me so many cool stories from when you were here." She said ignoring him. "I can't wait to put an actual image to it."

The train ride was about 10 hours, so they were able to nap intermittently and spent the rest of the time playing card games. Sebastian had taught her how to play poker and now she routinely beat him.

Finally, they arrived in Paris, it was late afternoon, so they went to find their hotel first. Sebastian had booked an amazing hotel really close to the Louvre.

As they walked in to their room, Marley marveled at everything but spied the one bed in the room.

"Don't worry." Sebastian said. "I'll sleep on the couch. We won't be spending much time here anyways. Come on, we have places to go."

Marley didn't mind letting Sebastian take over their impromptu vacation, he knew all the best tourist and non-tourist spots to go to. They had dinner their first night at a fantastic hole in the wall place. The next day they went to the Louvre. Marley took a selfie in front of the Mona Lisa and sent it to her mom, and then after a second, sent it to her dad as well. After taking a few other pictures together, Marley and Sebastian went for lunch.

 **Sebastian POV**

They went to a small outdoor café that was one of Sebastian's favorite spots. While they looked at the menu, Marley practiced her French reading from the menu. While he listened to her, Sebastian just took a moment to admire the girl sitting before him. Though she had moments of panic the first couple days into their stay overseas, Marley had jumped into every new experience and place with such a wide-eyed optimism and she had become so at home as they studied and traveled; he was amazed by her.

"I can't believe I'm finally in Paris. I'm in Paris at Christmas time." Marley said suddenly looking up, the biggest smile on her face. "I'm especially glad that I'm here with you."

Sebastian smiled. "I'm glad that I got to be here for your first trip to Paris." He said.

"There is no one else I'd rather my first time be with." She replied. He raised an eyebrow and she immediately blushed brightly. "That is not how I meant that to come out."

Sebastian laughed. "I'm gonna steer this a different direction." He said. "We can go wherever you want today, but tomorrow night I have somewhere really special I want to take you."

They walked around for a while, visiting Notre Dame, and ending up at the Arc de Triomphe as the sun was setting. As they took pictures, they heard a street performer playing nearby. Sebastian took Marley's hands and pulled her with him to dance under the structure. She blushed as she noticed people watching them, but then looked into his eyes and it didn't matter anymore.

When the dance ended, Sebastian kissed her gently, which drew some "awwws" from their audience.

Marley blushed again but smiled brightly at him.

The next day, Sebastian took her to the one place she had been dying to go. The Eiffel Tower. They center the whole day around that area, they got breakfast to go and had a picnic near the tower, getting a picture of them kissing under the tower, then lunch was at a restaurant with floor to ceiling windows with an amazing view of the tower, but after lunch, Sebastian said they needed to go back to the hotel.

"Why?" She asked he hailed a cab.

"Because, I have a surprise for you." He said smiling but very vague.

She tried to plead and charm the surprise out of him, but he wouldn't budge. Finally, they got back to the hotel and Sebastian went to the front desk, speaking quickly in French, but she caught something about a package.

"Come on," He said ushering her up the stairs to their room.

 **Marley POV**

"Sebastian," She said once they got in the room. "Please tell me what's going on? Why the secret?"

He smiled. "I can't tell you where, but we're going somewhere kind of fancy tonight. Can you do your hair and makeup while I get something?" He asked.

Marley looked at him in confusion. "I'm supposed to get ready for something without knowing what it is?" She asked.

He paused for a second. "Yes." He said.

Marley frowned but did as he asked. She went into the bathroom and styled her hair in soft curls that she pulled over one shoulder and did her makeup the way Santana had taught her, though a little toned down. She smiled at her self in the mirror, she always liked doing this cause it reminded her of an old Hollywood feel.

She heard a knock on the room door and heard Sebastian talking with someone. After a minute, Sebastian knocked on the door. Synching her rob around herself, she walked out to see two garment bags hanging up on a rack that had been wheeled into the room.

"What is this?" She asked but started to smile.

"Part of the surprise." He said smiling but he looked a little nervous, obviously watching her response.

She walked over to the rack and Sebastian opened the longest one. She gasped as she looked at the gorgeous floor length gown that was revealed. "Sebastian…" She said breathlessly.

"Do you like it?" He asked after a second.

"I love it." She said looking up at him. "But this must have cost a fortune. I can't except this, it's too nice."

Sebastian gently took her shoulders and turned her to face him. "You can't take it. It's part of my Christmas gift to you." He said.

She looked touched but torn.

"How about you try it on and wear it tonight." He said. "And if you truly don't want to keep it tomorrow, then you can return it."

She reached out and touched the fabric and he saw that she was hooked. She waited for him to change first and smiled as he came out in a perfectly fitted tuxedo. She went in after him to get ready. She carefully stepped in to this gown, reveling in the perfect fit of the dress. She zipped it up most of the way and looked at herself in the floor length mirror in the bathroom. It was floor length, strapless, a sweetheart neckline, and it was a shimmery black that faded in an ombre to a shimmery silver at the bottom. She was in love.

She walked out tentatively. "Can you help me get the back?" She asked, holding the top up carefully.

 **Sebastian POV**

Sebastian took a second to respond, he was so in shock at the sight of her. "Yeah." He said standing up quickly.

She turned around, so he could get to the zipper at the back. The minute his fingers touched the skin on her back, she felt an electric shock go through her body.

Sebastian felt the shock as she did and paused. After a second, he finished zipping the dress and she turned to face him, a look in her eyes that he hadn't seen before. He cleared his throat, trying to think clearly. "We should get going." He said.

"Okay." She said and followed him out.

They sat in the back of a cab, holding hands as they went to the next place in his surprise. Marley's jaw dropped as they pulled up in front of the Opéra Bastille, taking in the sight of other couples dressed in elegant attire like them, heading into the building.

Sebastian paid the driver and got out on his side and went to open her door. He held out a hand to her. "I thought you might like to see something you definitely can't see in Lima." He said grinning at her stunned expression as she let him help her out of the taxi.

As they got to their seats and were waiting for the show to start, Marley looked at him. "This is the most amazing thing that's ever happened." She said looking at him. "Why did you pick the ballet?"

"Because," He said. "One year ago, tomorrow will be the anniversary for what I consider our first date and you let me convince you to come to Westerville with me for three days to see the Nutcracker, so I figured it was a sign when I saw the Nutcracker was going to be performed here while we are on another long weekend."

"Only this time in Paris." She pointed out.

"Yes, only this time in Paris." He said laughing.

She kissed him. "You're amazing." She said.

He didn't get the chance to reply as the lights dimmed and the show began.

 **Marley POV**

The got back to the hotel room late, but both energized by the night. They ordered room service and sat at the small table in the room near the balcony talking about the night.

"I can't imagine being here with anyone else." She said as she took a drink from her wine glass. Technically she wasn't supposed to be drinking wine, but Sebastian was 18 so he was able to order it with the room service.

"I wouldn't want you to be here with anyone else." Sebastian said seriously.

Marley swallowed, the atmosphere changing drastically within seconds between them. She stood up and moved around the table, holding her hand out to him. Sebastian stood up, taking her hand and pulling her close.

"I love you." He said staring into her eyes.

"I love you too." She said in a whisper.

Sebastian leaned his head down to capture her lips with his. The kiss started out innocent, and he was honestly fine keeping it that way, but he was surprised when Marley gripped the front of his jacket to deepen the kiss. He pulled back to look her in the eyes. She nodded to his unspoken question.

"You sure?" He asked, not wanting to push her.

"I'm sure." She said smiling softly at him.

He kissed her deeply again, leading her to the bed.

 **Sebastian POV**

Sebastian turned his head to look at the girl at his side. She was curled against him, one slender leg wrapped around his, He arm across his stomach, and her chocolate tresses spread over the pillow. He couldn't begin to fathom how he had gotten as lucky as he had in meeting this girl. He had spent so much time tearing others down that he missed out on so much. Seeing the world through Marley's eyes had definitely changed his perspective on the world and the relationships that he had.

He gently brushed his fingers down the soft skin over her spine, marveling that out of everyone she had met or could meet, she had chosen him. As he thought about it, staring down at her, he felt a fire lite in his chest, quickly turning into a roaring inferno as he thought about how to make sure that he would always live up to being worthy of the honor she had given him.


End file.
